Othinus
Summary Othinus (オティヌス(オーディン) Otinusu (Ōdin) is a character introduced in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index. She is a Magic God, and was the leader of GREMLIN. Prior to the 10th Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel, she was originally a powerful being who refers to herself as a god, and was the primary antagonist of much of the early Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index. After subjecting Kamijou Touma to much suffering, the both of them later come into a mutual understanding of each other's situation, which later allows for Touma to save her from the destruction that was eating her body. She later becomes 15 centimeters in size with much of her former power gone, virtually harmless, after Touma saves her from killing herself after she believes she didn't deserve to be saved. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 1-C | 5-A Name: Othinus, One-Eyed Othinus Origin: To aru Majutsu no index Gender: Female Age: Unknown, probably at least thousands of years old (she was the actual person who inspired the myths of Odin) Classification: Magic God, Leader of Gremlin Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality manipulation, Time manipulation, Moral manipulation, Potentiality Lordship, Reality Filtering, Personal Probability Manipulation, Meta Probability Manipulation, Necromancy, High Regeneration, Immortality(type 1, 3 and Possibly 4), Causality Manipulation, Changing the natural laws Attack Potency: Unknown '''| '''High Complex multiverse level (Othinus created infinite universes containing at least 11 dimensions) | Multi-Planet level (her crossbow holds enough power to destroy one or two planets, even through it is so powerful, that instead of causing an explosion it would pierce right through them) Speed: FTL+ attack speed, can react in 10 nanoseconds | Unknown '''(capable of teleportation), can react in 10 nanoseconds , instantaneous attack speed | Likely '''FTL+ attack speed, can likely react in 10 nanoseconds Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Planet level (shot herself with her crossbow, Immortality and Regeneration make her difficult to kill) | Unknown | Unknown, likely Multi-Planet level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless | Very Low (Is rapidly weakened through the Fairy spell, the spell is slowly killing her) Range: Several Meters | Universal+ | Low Multi-Planet level Standard Equipment: Likely the Bone boat | Gungnir, the Bone boat | the Bone boat Intelligence: '''Incredibly high, and has a vast knowledge of science and magic '''Weaknesses: Very arrogant, her powers have an equal chance of success and failure | Very arrogant | Very arrogant, slowly dying from the Fairy Spell Notable Attacks/Techniques -'50/50 Othinus:' * Endless possibilities: As a Magic God, Othinus has almost absolute power. As such all possibilities are open for her power. But that produces an omnipotence paradox, because all possibilities also include possibilities like loosing against ones will against a weak opponent. This Paradox produces a situation which severely weakens Othinus, because her absolute power only works 50% of the time. If she lands in the negative of the infinite possibilities, she can also receive a form of backlash hurting herself. * Wall of explosions: Othinus can produce hundreds of millions of explosions in an instant. Each one of them is weak, but all together were stated to be so powerful that the extreme compression of space may twists the continuity of time. * Einherjar (死者の軍勢エ (インヘリャル) Shisha no Gunzei e (Inheryaru), lit."Corpse Troop"): '''Othinus is able to bring back the dead as Einherjar, mindless flesh puppets. The process of turning a dead body into an Einherjar is not known, but it involves the insertion of several pieces of gold in the body. Only humans can be turned into Einherjar. The body won't decompose, and will retain the abilities and skills the person had while alive. Einherjar are dependant on Othinus' power to function and will follow any commands she gives. Einherkar don't need to breathe and don't feel any emotion. * '''Reality Warping: '''As a magic god, Othinus wields a powerful version of reality warping. She can instantly destroy the universe andmanipulate and recreate it as she pleases. She can manipulate causality and change the natural laws. She achieves this due to her ability to freely create, destroy and manipulate the Phases that make up the world. '''Gungnir (主神の槍 (グングニル) Shushin no Yari (Gunguniru), lit."Lance of the All-Father"): '''Othinus' spear, a 3m golden spear with a ribbon-like design intertwining with each other at the end of the handle and below the blade. With its help, she can manipulate probability, making it so that she has a 100% chance of success while using her powers through which she overcomes her previous 50% chance of success limitation. It is this weapon that makes her a full magic god. The lance itself has multiple properties as a weapon: * The lance was made to be thrown. * The lance would always hit its target once thrown. * The lance could not be shot down or destroyed mid-flight. * The lance would always return to its owner’s hands after piercing the target. * That lance would destroy the symbols of human power, when thrown (destroyed the universe). '''Key: 50/50 Othinus (without Gungnir) | With Gungnir | Under the effects of the Fairy Spell = Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Immortals